Fatum
by Agneta Steam
Summary: Historia perteneciente al desafío Fictober 2019. Día 7 - Fatum. Quizás que Riario secuestrara el Basilisco estaba destinado a pasar.


Leonardo estaba en la popa de la carabela de Américo tratando de calcular cuánto tiempo tardarían en regresar a Florencia. Las provisiones con las que contaban eran reducidas y tenían que racionarlas con inteligencia. Por suerte, Américo había recolectado alimentos durante su recorrido, aunque la mayoría con ojos y Leonardo esperaba llegar a destino sin haber traicionado sus principios alimenticios

Nico se había retirado a dormir luego de cenar pescado frito y asumía que Zo y Américo lo habían imitado.

Lo cierto era que ya estaba con sueño y necesitaba un descanso también. Ese viaje había generado estragos en su rutina y en su energía, sentía que había envejecido cinco o seis años.

Resignado, decidió bajar al camarote que compartía con Zoroaster; pero antes de llegar se detuvo en la puerta de dónde Girolamo permanecía inconsciente.

—¿Otra vez chequeando a Riario? —le preguntó Zoroaster, sobresaltando al artista.

Estaba recostado sobre la pared y Leonardo se preguntó si se había quedado ahí esperando a que él apareciera y desde cuándo.

—Así es —respondió sin más.

Sin embargo, cuando iba a abrir la puerta Zoroaster se interpuso.

—¿Por qué lo haces?

—¿Por qué lo hago? Porque su fiebre sube y baja a cada rato y Nico está descansando. Ahora déjame pasar…

—¿Y qué importa su fiebre? ¿Desde cuándo importa si se muere? —lo interrumpió su amigo furioso.

—¿Cómo qué importa? Si se muere por una simple fiebre, todo el trabajo que nos tomamos en fijar su pierna, en cargarlo hasta la costa y estos días de cuidados, todo habría sido en vano.

Zoroaster se tomó la frente, frustrado de que Leonardo no viera fallas en su lógica. Se armó de paciencia para no volver a gritar; no quería despertar a los otros pero necesitaba que Leo entrara en razón.

—¿Acaso crees que, si las circunstancias fueran al revés, él estaría destinando los mismos esfuerzos y recursos en salvar alguno de nosotros?

—Zo, —Leonardo sabía que Zo y Riario se odiaban y por el momento no esperaba otra cosa. Pero le haría entender su punto de vista y sus razones —no puedo dejar que se muera.

—¿No puedes dejar que se muera?—Zo estaba perdiendo la paciencia —¿Quieres acaso que te recuerde por qué justamente debiste dejarlo morir en la selva? Ese asesino torturó a Nico, nos tiró al mar a Lucrecia y a mí asegurándose de qué no hubiera forma de salvarnos… te atacó a ti y a los Médici…Dejó Florencia en caos. Y como si no hubiera sido suficiente, asesinó la única persona entre nosotros que lo quería.

—¡Zo, escúchame!

—¡Escúchame tú! Estás desperdiciando el poco alimento que tenemos. ¿Qué pasará si uno de nosotros se enferma también? ¿Qué pasará si se acaban las provisiones antes de llegar?

—Zo, déjame hablar. Estoy tratando de explicarte que si estamos los tres vivos es gracias a él.

Zoroaster lo observó, incrédulo.

—Claro que no, estamos a salvo gracias a ti. Tú resolviste todas las pruebas con tu ingenio, creaste esos… esos… ¡lo que sea con lo que escapamos de aquí!

Leonardo lo observaba sin emitir comentario y eso le generaba más rabia aún. Pensó que estaría de acuerdo con él. Pero no sería la primera vez que lo sorprendiera con sus locuras.

—Lo único que ese maldito hizo fue matar y matar.

—Y por eso es que estamos vivos —afirmó el artista, y antes de que su mejor amigo pudiera protestar, continuó: —. Porque ni tú ni Nico iban a superar esa prueba, Zo. Que Riario secuestrara el Basilisco era algo que tenía que pasar. ¿O acaso tú hubieras sido capaz de matar… de matar a Nico para conseguir el antídoto?

Las palabras de Leonardo tuvieron un gran efecto en su amigo. Zoroaster no hubiera querido estar en esa situación de tener que elegir entre salvar a uno u otro. Tampoco se creía capaz de matar a esos nativos antes de que ellos acabaran con él. Quizás las cosas estaban destinadas a pasar de esa forma, pero no significaba que le debía algo al romano.

—No, yo no habría sido capaz de asesinar a Nico por ti. Pero tampoco nos hubiera puesto en este viaje para empezar. Te lo advertí.

Y tras decir eso, se retiró a su camarote dejando el camino libre.


End file.
